Something Precious
by LSA Smith
Summary: (Anime/AoKise) Diakhir shift kerjanya malam itu, disela-sela tawa ceria Kise ditelepon, Aomine bisa mendengar ledakan dan pekikan Kise. Dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia pulang menemui Kise dengan seragam lengkap dan mobil besar warna merah berselang besar. Dibawah asap pekat Aomine merasa sesak- Kise terbaring dengan sepasang mata menatapnya / YAOI Oneshot ! / AOKISE /


Bekerja sebagai seorang pemadam kebakaran adalah hal yang berat. Bukan sulit—hanya berat. Aomine Daiki sudah membuktikannya. Apalagi jika ditambah tunanganmu adalah seorang Artis terkenal yang gampang marah , menangis tidak jelas atau suka gagal fokus.

* * *

 _Kuroko No Basket - **AoKise** FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Aomine **Daiki**_

 _Kise **Ryouta**_

 _Bersama tokoh lainnya ~_

 _Pair :_ _ **AoKise**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._ ** _Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 _Warning :_ _ **Humu, typo**_

 _Rate Fic : T_

 _Genre :_ _ **genre yang MUNGKIN bisa bikin nangis sambil ketawa atau ketawa sambil nangis**_

 _Lenght : Oneshot!_

 _'Author-Note'_

 _"berlandaskan tulisan ngambang di tumblr._ _ **Happy reading**_ _~"_

* * *

 **Something precious  
**

* * *

Malam itu Kise baru saja menyelesaikan _fansigning_ disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Managernya; Momoi sudah pulang setelah membereskan beberapa hadiah dari fans dan memberitahu Kise jika besok adalah _day-off_.

1 hari libur bagi Kise lebih berharga dari hadiah barang termahal. Ia segera membersihkan tubuhnya dan berencana menelpon sang kekasih; Aomine Daiki.

Satu note tertempel dilemari pendingin, membuat Kise menyampirkan handuk asal dibahunya.

 _Oi Kise, tadi ibuku datang untuk mengantar makanan. Sudah ku simpan dikulkas, panaskan sebelum dimakan. Aku pulang jam 11 malam ini_

 _Daiki_

 _p.s : ingat janjimu soal 'malam' ini—jangan kabur!_

Serentetan tawa terdengar ke seisi apartement. Kise merona kecil mengingat sang kekasih. Hari ini adalah tepat 9 tahun sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di Teiko. Dan baik Kise maupun Aomine sejak 3 tahun lalu selalu merayakan hari itu dengan menghabiskan malam bersama sambil menyatakan rahasia-rahasia terdalam mereka.

2 tahun pertama dihabiskan dengan Kise yang mengolok Aomine karena Aomine mengaku jika ia jatuh cinta pada Kise saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Lalu Aomine juga mengaku jika ia selalu berusaha tampil keren setiap Latihan agar Kise menyukainya.

Tahun kemarin, karena tak mau Aomine semakin malu karena rahasia-rahasia itu, Kise memberitahukan rahasianya,

" _Rahasiaku... Setelah pertama kali bertemu, sebenarnya aku mengikutimu dan mengintipmu berlatih. Saat itu aku merasa jika Basket hal yang menyenangkan, Aomine-cchi. Aku terus mengintipmu latihan selama seminggu sebelum akhirnya ikut ujian seleksi..."_

Kise tertawa kecil mengingat hal-hal lama itu, bersama dengan Aomine dia mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari yang dibayangkan banyak orang.

Bersama Aomine dia punya banyak kejadian-kejadian baru. Hidupnya tak lagi _monotone_ seperti dulu.

Setiap pulang bekerja, Aomine punya banyak cerita yang bisa diceritakan kepadanya. Seperti nenek-nenek yang kurang perhatian dan hampir membakar hangus seisi rumahnya—atau bahkan cerita _emotional_ saat Aomine dan Timnya memadamkan kebakaran disebuah Tempat penitipan hewan.

Saat itu Aomine pulang telat, dimana hal itu membuat Kise khawatir setengah mati. Pekerjaan Aomine sangat berbahaya dimata Kise. Bohong jika ia tak khawatir setiap harinya. Tapi malam itu, Aomine pulang dengan hal lain bersamanya.

Seekor anak kucing warna orange bergaris putih dileher dengan sepasang mata warna biru.

Kise memeluk Aomine dan tersenyum lebar, ia tanpa ragu setuju jika Aomine ingin mereka memelihara anak kucing yang induknya mati itu.

Kini kucing itu sudah berusia satu tahun dan tumbuh dngan cepat. Kise menunduk kebawah untuk mendapati hewan yang baru ia bayangkan itu bergelung dikakinya—meminta perhatian.

"Ruu- _chan_ , tunggu Aomine- _cchi_ pulang ok? Kita makan bersama ~" ucap Kise sambil menggendong kucing besar itu dan mendudukannya disebelah hadiah-hadiahnya. Momoi memang menempatkan barang pemberian fans itu diruang makan—agar tak mengotori ruang tengah katanya.

Baru beberapa saat Kise fokus untuk memanaskan makanan dan menyiapkan piring , Ruu tiba-tiba mengeong-ngeong panik sambil bergelung dilantai dengan satu hadiah yang dibungkus kertas bergaris biru-putih berpita kuning.

Kise tertawa, "Astaga Ruu- _chan_ , kau mau itu ?" Kise menjauh dari kompor dan mengambil kotak yang sedikit berat itu dari kucingnya

 _Tik_

 _Tik_

Kise mengerjap mendengar suara berdetik yang dekat. Baru saja ia ingin mencari nya, ponselnya berdering keras—Aomine menelponnya,

"Hallo Aomine- _cchi_ ~~" sapanya manja, diujung sana Aomine mendengus—meski sebenarnya suka.

"Kau sudah makan ? Aku meninggalkan note dikulkas ~" ucap Aomine, Kise mendengar beberapa suara berisik dibelakang Aomine.

"Hum, sedang ku panaskan ~ Aomine- _cchi_ sudah mau pulang kan ? Aku ingin makan berdua—ah ! maksudku bertiga ~ ehehe aku lupa menghitung Ruu- _chan_ ~"

Aomine diseberang line tertawa, "Iya, aku sudah merapikan bawaanku dan akan pulang, tunggulah sebentar..."

Kise merona mendengar tawa Aomine, belum lagi nada suaranya yang pelan dan terasa hangat ditelinga.

"Baik Aom—"

Meow ! !

Kise menunduk untuk melihat Ruu yang menggigiti sebuah metal seukuran tablet dengan kabel dan jam digital—

Sialan !

"Aomine—"

 **DUAAR !**

 **DUAR !**

.

.

.

"OI KISE ! ! KISE ! !"

Suara _tut tut_ diujung lain membuat nafas Aomine tercekat, dadanya sesak. Dengan segera ia pergi ke ruang Navigasi dimana Operator yang bertugas menerima panggilan darurat kebakaran berada.

"Oi ! Sakurai ! ! Cek Apartement T ! ! Cepatlah ! !" teriaknya panik. Ia menebar pandangannya dibeberapa layar yang tertempel didinding. Benar saja, visualisasi asap dan kilatan api terlihat diapartementnya.

"KAGAMI ! ! ADA KEBAKARAN DIAPARTEMENT T ! ! PAKAI KEMBALI SERAGAM MU !" Ketua Tim A – Imayoshi berteriak ke Kagami sembari mengikuti langkah lebar Aomine menuju mobil besar warna merah mereka.

"Aomine... Kau baik-baik saja ?" Imayoshi menyentuh pundak pria itu. Yang ditanyai hanya menjawab pelan, "Tidak... aku... takut... dan panik, Imayoshi- _san_..."

Perjalanan yang ditempuh sekitar 10 menit dan Aomine tak bisa fokus. Berkali-kali Kagami mengingatkannya agar tenang dan tak gegabah. Tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil Aomine lakukan, pikirannya tak lagi fokus pada tangga-tangga panjang atau selang air

Kise

Bagaimana Kisenya ?

Apa dia baik-baik saja ?

Apa dia berhasil keluar dari apartement mereka ?

Aomine merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat Apartementnya terlihat. Api merambat ke 3 tempat lain dan lantai diatas Apartement Aomine.

"R-Ryouta..." bisiknya pelan. Ia menggenggam selang air dengan tangan bergetar—sungguh ia tak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi. Di menit-menit terakhir shift kerjanya—kenapa harus terjadi hal seperti ini ?

"Aomine, pergilah kedalam dan lihat keadaan secara langsung bersama Kiyoshi. Biar aku yang mengurus apinya dari luar" ucap Kagami sambil memberi Aomine tabung oksigen _portable_.

"Hati-hati" ucapnya saat Aomine berlari memasuki apartement. Aomine sendiri merasa kakinya lemas. Dia tak yakin bisa menaiki tangga darurat hingga lantai 7, tangannya gemetar hingga beberapa kali tergelincir dipegangan tangga.

Beruntung semua terasa singkat, pintu darurat lantai 7 terlihat. Aomine memakai maskernya dan mengikuti Kiyoshi menembus asap tebal dikoridor lantai 7. Tanpa basa-basi Aomine dan Kiyoshi mengecek tiap pintu memastikan jika tak ada penghuni yang terjebak. Di sisi lain gambaran pintu Apartement 74 yang masih tertutup rapat membuat Aomine makin panik.

Ia memasuki apartementnya cepat, ruang tamunya sebagian sudah terbakar dan bisa ia pastikan dapur dan kamar sudah tak terselamatkan. Ia berlari mencari Kise,

"RYOUTA ! ! RYOOUTAA ! ! !"

Bunyi suara pekikan singkat didekat ruang makan membuat Aomine berlari kesana, dan ia mendapati Kise tertelungkup dilantai karena buffet tinggi yang ambruk dan menimpanya. Pria bersurai pirang itu terlihat meringis kesakitan, tapi Aomine masih bersyukur karena sepasang mata keemasan itu masih menatap kearahnya.

"Sialan ! Bertahan ! Jangan bergerak !"

Aomine mengangkat benda berat itu dan mendorongnya kesembarang arah. Ia meraih tabung oksigen _portable_ dan mendekatkannya ke mulut Kise. Ia merasa kekasihnya memeluk perutnya sendiri erat. Aomine panik,

"Oi ~ bertahanlah ~" ucap Aomine dengan suara serak. Ia bisa melihat diantara kilat dan panas api jika Kise terluka cukup parah. Pipinya berdarah, punggungnya lebam dan tak tertinggal luka bakar di kaki dan sikunya.

Tuhan , Aomine tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi ssuatu yang fatal pada kekasihnya...

Kiyoshi menghampirinya dan memberi kode jika api dilantai atas dan 2 kamar lain sudah dipadamkan.

Aomine segera menggendong Kise dan membawanya keluar. Sepanjang perjalanan Kise terdengar berbicara sesuatu tapi tak jelas—suaranya serak karena berteriak terlalu lama. Dan juga pria itu terus-terusan memegangi perutnya—yang jika mata Aomine tidak salah lihat menjadi sedikit buncit ?

Oh Sialan ... jangan bilang ...

Saat sampai diluar Aomine segera membawa Kise ke ambulance yang sudah siap dan meminta petugas kesehatan untuk mengobati luka bakarnya.

Api berhasil padam beberapa saat setelahnya, Kise juga sudah dilaporkan membaik meski terlihat masih shock, karenanya Aomine segera menelpon Momoi agar manager cantik itu datang.

Yang jadi pikiran Aomine sekarang adalah apa yang meledak diapartemennya dan Kise ? dan juga ... Kenapa Kise tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri ? Apa dia terlalu dekat dengan sumber ledakan ?

Tidak !

Jika Kise dekat dengan sumber ledakan, keadaannya akan jauh lebih buruk.

Sialan ! Aomine takut membayangkannya !

"Yo, Aomine- _kun_ !"

Aomine menoleh dan mendapati rival lamanya dilapangan basket mendekat sambil tersenyum lebar—cukup aneh karena orang itu baru saja dipanggil ditengah malam hanya untuk memeriksa sebuah kebakaran.

"Kau terlihat semangat bahkan saat sudah semalam ini Takao." Sahut Aomine, ia menggeser duduknya dibelakang truk untuk memberi Takao ruang. Ia menyingsingkan seragam tebal orangenya sambil menatap Takao, "Jadi, apa penyebab kebakarannya ?"

Takao menggedikan bahu, "Aku belum bisa memasuki TKP. Tapi dari kesaksian tetanggamu dia mendengar ledakan dikamarmu—2 kali. Yang kedua langsung membuat api menyembur kemana-mana..." jawab Takao. Aomine mengernyit, "Ledakan ?"

Polisi bersurai hitam itu mengangguk, "Dugaanku yang pertama meledak adalah bom—bom plastik mungkin. Dan ku pikir ukurannya lebih kecil dari kotak sepatu, dan mungkin juga rakitan sendiri. Karena ledakannya tak terlalu besar—maksudku biasanya bom plastik sanggup menghancurkan satu lantai apartement dengan cepat jadi kasus Kise ini tergolong ledakan kecil. Lalu yang meledak kedua adalah kompor diapartementmu..." Ralat Takao cepat, Aomine masih melayangkan pandangan aneh padanya. Takao menghela nafas, ia menepuk pundak Aomine

"Dengar Aomine, bagaimanapun juga kau harus bersyukur karena luka Kise tak lebih parah dari ini..."

Setelah sedikit basa-basi akhirnya Takao menyuruh Aomine segera melihat keadaan Kise di Ambulance. Sosok dokter tinggi bersurai hijau tua membuat Aomine paham kenapa teman polisinya tadi masih bisa tersenyum ditengah-tengah malam dan apartement yang terbakar.

"Kise, aku tahu kau bodoh- _nodayo_. Tapi aku tidak paham knapa kau bisa terjebak. Kau kan bisa lari secepat Aomine- _nodayo_ "

Aomine terkekeh sebelum Kise sempat menjawab olokan Midorima, "Malam Midorima. Lama tak bertemu. Apa Kise perlu dirawat dirumah sakit ?" tanyanya. Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya, bibirnya berdecih pelan,

"Tentu dia harus dirawat di Rumah sakit- _nodayo_. Memang kau punya tempat lain untuk merawatnya setelah apartement kalian kebakaran..." jawabnya sedikit sarkastik. Aomine langsung memutar mata.

"Maksudku, lukanya parah atau tidak ? Jika parah sekalian saja bawa ke Rumah sakit sekarang" sahut Aomine ketus, ia bergeser untuk memasuki Ambulance dan duduk disisi Kise yang terbalut perban disana-sini.

"Ryouta, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Aomine sembari mengecup kepala pirang itu, Kise langsung bergelung memeluknya erat. Aomine menciumi luka diwajah Kise berkali-kali, menyiratkan jika pria itu sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.

Meow ~ Meoww ~

Aomine menggulirkan pandangan ke sisi paha Kise, hanya untuk mendapati Ruu dengan bekas hitam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Sejenak Aomine diam, lalu ia memandang Kise yang memberinya tatapan memelas. Lalu ia menatap Ruu yang kini berpindah ke perut rata Kise—

Tunggu !

Ada yang tidak benar disini ...

Apa Kise bertahan didalam Apartement karena ... Ruu ?!

KARENA KUCING NAKAL ITU ?!

JANGAN-JANGAN YANG KISE LINDUNGI DIBALIK DADANYA SAAT TERTIMPA BUFFET JUGA KUCING GENDUT ITU ?!

"Kau tahu Ryouta ... ada baiknya menjelaskan hal _ini_ dengan baik padaku setelah aku membuang kucing sialan—"

"AOMINECCHI ! JANGAN BUANG RUU ! ! !"

Kise memekik dan langsung bangun untuk mengejar Aomine yang membawa Ruu ke bak sampah.

"AOMINEEECCHHHIIIII ! ! ! !"

.

.

.

"Jadi... kekasihmu itu sebenarnya tak terkena ledakan tapi bertahan di Apartement karena ia mencari kucingnya yang lari karena takut suara ledakan ?" Imayoshi menatap Aomine heran, Aomine hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu sekarang kekasihmu itu marah padamu karena kau membuang kucing itu ?"

Aomine mendengus, "Aku tidak membuangnya ! Aku hanya sempat memasukan makhluk gendut itu ke tempat sampah. Lalu Kise menamparku dan dia pulang bersama Momoi. Dia juga tak mau ku ajak bertemu..."

Curhatan hati Aomine ditanggapi iba oleh rekan kerjanya. Tak lama ponsel si surai navy berbunyi,

"Hallo?—"

 _"DAI-CHAN ! ! BAWA KICHAN DAN RUU PULANG ! ! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU ! ! BAWA MEREKA PULANG HARI INI ! ! RUU SUDAH MEROBEK 2 ROK KESAYANGANKUU ! ! !"_

Aomine menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga saat mendengar pekikan Momoi, ia menghela nafas

Astaga... ia bahkan tak sempat bersedih dan melakukan adegan dramatis dengan Kisenya setelah kebakaran... dan ini semuanya hanya karena Ruu ! !

Ingatkan Aomine untuk membeli anak anjing setelah ia punya Apartement baru

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hallo para penumpang, sebenarnya saya bikin Idol! Kise dan Fireman!Aomine itu dengan genre angst, tapi nggak jadi :'3**

 **Angstnya ganti ke RiRen- dan saya langsung banting stir/? ubah ini FF jad (rada) humor- ya meski g lucu yang penting g tragis aja**

 **Yosh, udah gitu aja terima kasih buat yang mampir kesini**

 **Salam sayang/? dari LSA ;)**

 **Tertanda,**

 **Pacarnya Steve Rogers**


End file.
